Many standard and non-standard redundant array of independent disks (RAID) levels use a parity scheme such as performing exclusive or (XOR), also known as exclusive disjunction, operations on blocks of data and storing the parity data in a storage device to allow for recovering blocks of data should the storage device fail. Storage of this parity data increases consumption of bandwidth between a client device and a storage server providing remote storage services.
It would therefore be desirous to reduce network bandwidth consumption, thereby overcoming deficiencies of existing solutions.